Duck Dogers Huh?
by Prats 'R' Us
Summary: The sequel is here. Daffy has been thrown through time, see how he manages to cope now that he is alone and unknown.
1. Intro

Right people here is the sequel to Daffy Duck? Who'd have thunk it. Hope you enjoy it as much as the first one, please leave a review. Bit of a short chapter I know, but it's just the beggining.

* * *

Duck Dodgers, space agent of the Protectorate. A couple of months ago I was the famous toon, Daffy Duck, but a battle with an old friend Rufus, sent me hurdling into the future when his time machine was destroyed. The only problem, is that this world is not my future world as one would believe should happen. No. This world my friend, is an alternative universe. A universe where toons don't exist. Where all creatures great and small have their own planet, fortunately toons in my world share a great resemblance to the creatures of this world. I myself look like a regular duck from Pond 7.

The weird thing for me though, is the amount of times I see someone I know but then don't know, take the Cadet for instance, great guy, he's from Swine 11 but I tell you he looks just like Porky Pig. It was funny, when I first got here, I thought they were playing a practical joke on me, I spent three days hunting for cameras, I.Q. almost sent me off to the loony bin, and I don't mean the type I'd be welcome in. But I guess I got the message and I finally adapted and accepted what had happened.

Now I feel alone here in this futuristic universe. I no longer feel like someone you'd love to meet and boast about it to all your friends, here I'm just a small speck of dust in this world. A nothing, a nobody. Never thought I'd miss being famous, boy was I wrong. I'm the only living toon in this world, the only living drawing, heh I guess I finally became unique.

Not a lot is known about me here. here I am Duck Dodgers from Pond 7, well that's what it says in my report and as far as I know that's all it'll say about me, apparently they don't believe in alternative universes here. as far as they are concerned I came from Pond 7 and was frozen in a block of ice during an ice age that occurred on Pond 7, wiping out almost all of the planets inhabitants off the map.

Once I was unfrozen they ran some tests on me, apparently I am their only success at reviving these frozen, but as I've said before, we toons are practically indestructible.

So once I was given the all clear, I was educated on the futuristic changes such as planet to planet travel, evaporators, wars and so on, oh and they also told me that I was revived on Earth making me an earthling and not a Pond seveian, I told them I was born on Earth. Which is true, Tex Avery created me on Earth therefore I am an Earthling but enough about that. Leys move on to what happened after I was free to go.


	2. Where to now Doc?

Wow I can't believe how short the first chapter was, I just looked it up heh oh weel here is a longer one for you, enjoy oh and thank you for the reviews.

* * *

**Where to now Doc?**

"Stho where am I heading Doc?" Daffy asked as he followed I.Q. High down the hall.

"You'll be happy to know Mr Dodgers that you'll be living in an earth colony where you will be given proper funding until you get yourself a job," replied I.Q. as he continued his stride down the hall. Daffy frowned as he read between the lines of what I.Q. had really said.

"Stho basthically you're sending me to a homeless shelter?" he asked trying not to glare at the scientist.

"In a way yes, but don't worry our shelters are better funded than the ones that were around in your time thanks to technology you'll even have your own room," answered I.Q. still not looking to Daffy.

"Uh huh," Daffy replied still following after the rushing scientist. Looking down at the floor Daffy didn't notice a person walking towards him until it was too late.

"Hey watch where you are going!" a voice bellowed from above Daffy having knocked him over.

"Hey listhen bub....." started Daffy before he was cut off by I.Q.

"Ah captain Johnson just who I've been looking for, this here is Mr Dodgers," I.Q. said as he pointed a gloved hand towards Daffy, neither one helping the duck up. "He's the Earthling we unfroze. Now it's your mission to see to it that he gets to Workless 2 safely. If the Martians find out about Mr Dodgers, it's possible that they will try to destroy him," he added, informing Captain Johnson of the troubles this mission may bring. Daffy's eyes widened, almost springing from his face in a toony affect.

"Whoa whoa back up, why would they want to desthtroy me?" he asked in a high voice only to be ignored by those present.

Captain Star Johnson listen to his orders as I.Q. recited them, mentally making a list of what was being said. One: get the duck to Workless 2 and send an escort to accompany him to his room while he and his men patrol the area, looking for any sign of danger. A simple task for a captain of his calibre.

He looked back towards the duck, mentally analyzing him. He was short and scrawny definitely a useless weakling in his opinion, the only reason they didn't just serve him up for dinner was because he seemed to have a brain, not to mention that the scientists had finally succeeded in reviving a frozen specimen. He was defiantly from Pond 7 though, if he was an Earth duck he would be much smaller and quack, not to mention his feather colours seem.....unique.

Even on Pond 7 it was rare to be born of pure black feathers with a white vicar's collar, supposedly one was born every millennium. The only other one known was Duck Drakestar. Johnson made a mental note to keep a close eye on this Mr Dodgers, he had seen Drakestar's track record, and he would need to be ready in case the duck turned on them.

Daffy looked at Johnson, a frown was plastered on his beak as the captain studied him, tension in the room was becoming thick. He turned his gaze back towards I.Q. seeing as he was ready to continue talking.

"Do you think you can handle that?" I.Q asked Johnson.

"Of course sir, we'll set off right away if that is all?" Johnson asked I.Q.

At I.Q.'s nod Johnson saluted and turned to Daffy.

"Very well Mr Dodgers, I am Captain Johnson. Follow me to my ship," he said curtly before turning to walk down the hall, ignoring Daffy's outstretched hand in hopes of a shake.

Daffy glared at the back of Johnson's head as he silently followed him, trying his hardest not to just drop an anvil on the man as he started jogging in order to keep up with the captain's long strides.

Once they arrived at the ship Daffy was amazed. He oohed and awed as he came closer to the craft. His mouth hung open as he absorbed in as many sights as he could. He followed Johnson over to a group of people that were standing in a row, 'Crew members' Daffy mused.

"This Mr Dodgers is my ship," Johnson said as he began indicating towards the space craft. He turned and looked towards the crew. "And this is my crew," he added with a hint of smugness before standing in front of them to introduce them individually.

"This is Major Willson, he is my navigator," he said standing in front of the first crew member.

Daffy studied this Major Willson. The man was tall and beefy looking. He had blue eyes with short black hair that spiked upwards. He moved onto the next person, half listening to Johnson's introductions.

The next crew member was Shelia Tang, she was the ship's doctor and apparently came from a planet called Lumasdrox 9. Her figure seemed human like, however the blue skin and lilac hair told a different story. He could help but notice her hour glass figure, she was quite the looker.

Next up was Major Zag, the engineer of the crew. In his mind Daffy couldn't help but say 'Scotty beam me up!' mentally chuckling at the likeness he saw between Major Zag and Scotty of the Star Trek show. He was hoping that Johnson had named his ship something like the Enterprise or Voyager.

Finally they came to the last member of the crew.

"Porky er I mean Cadet!" Daffy cried with joy as he pulled the pig into a hug.

"I take it you've met?" Johnson asked only for Daffy to ignore him as he continued to talk to the Porky Pig look-a-like.

"Stho he'sth your bossth huh? Man I feel sthorry for you, having to listhen to a shnook like him all day," said Daffy as he indicated to Johnson over his shoulder.

"Hello Mr Dodgers sir, it's ni-ni-nice to see you again," Cadet said in reply as Daffy released him from his hug. Daffy opened his mouth to reply only to be cut off by Johnson.

"Yes well now that the reunion is over with, we do have a mission to complete, Cadet as you seem friendly with this duck, you will keep him company throughout the journey," Johnson said with contempt as he spoke about Daffy, looming over the two before turning to enter his ship, the others following behind.

"Jerk," Daffy muttered as he followed behind the Cadet.


End file.
